


[Podfic] Greetings of Ye Seasonne from Camelotte - written by Camelittle

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Crack, Epistolary, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Innuendo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pomposity Personified, Purple Prose, Yuletide Round Robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Uther pens his annual yuletide Round Robin Letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Greetings of Ye Seasonne from Camelotte - written by Camelittle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Greetings of Ye Seasonne from Camelotte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777372) by [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle). 



| 

cover art by bravenclawesome

music: _Camelot_ by Derek and Brandon Fliechter 

**Duration:** 00:10:32

**Size:** 9.89 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/df1ohha62xk06rf/Greetings+of+Ye+Seasonne+from+Camelotte.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhSJGfgQHNc&feature=youtu.be) and [the audiofic archive](LINK).  
  
---|---


End file.
